Come Home
by BHop529
Summary: I am at the airport and I am going to Vegas and I wanted to know if you would come with me?" He stops for a beat to see if she answers and when she doesn’t say anything he feels the need to explain... My version of season 6.
1. Beautiful Disaster

**Story: Come Home  
**

**Author: BLNHJPisTLA**

**Authors Note: Okay so I've had this story swirling around in my head since the season 5 finale, and it started to consume me so I thought I HAD to get it out. I guess its AU in the sense that it changes who Lucas picked to go to Vegas. Everything up until 6.01 is the same. In all honesty I'm not much of a writer at all, I actually pretty much suck at it, but I'm going to give this a try. Here is kinda the introduction, nothing too special. Sorry that its so short. Just let me know what you think and if you want me to continue with the story. Also no matter what Mark or anyone else says, BL ARE meant to be, and have been given the greatest journey on this show. I will always believe in them no matter what. I got the title from the story from the OneRepublic song "Come Home," this was the song I was listening to when I finally decided to actually write this fic and I think that whole song screams BL, and we all know the BL are home for each other. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything related to OTH, if only I did...**

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Lucas sits at the airport, with his phone in his hands, contemplating the decision he is about to make

Lucas sits at the airport, with his phone in his hands, contemplating the decision he is about to make. He knows in his heart that it is the right one; they've both been through so much lately and he just wants them both to get away from it all, together. He dials the number, after one ring she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

There is silence on the other end. After about 30 seconds of shock she speaks. "Luke?"

He can't help but grin at the surprise, yet worry, in her voice. "Yeah…"

"Um this is Brooke."

He chuckles. "Yeah I know."

"Ok seriously am I being Punk'd or something?"

He full on laughs, for what feels like the first time in a while. "No, well not exactly. I was kidding about the marriage part, God knows I shouldn't go anywhere near a church or chapel, or any wedding, for a really long time. But I am at the airport and I am going to Vegas and I wanted to know if you would come with me?"

He stops for a beat to see if she answers and when she doesn't say anything he feels the need to explain. "Look, we've both been through a lot in these last couple of weeks and I just thought it would be nice to just get away from everything, and let loose." She is about to say something, but as if he can read her mind, he cuts her off before she can, "I'm not running away. I'm just taking a break… So, what do you say?"

She takes in everything that he has just said, and right when she is about to tell him he is crazy, she looks over at the refrigerator and at the pictures on it. Most of them are of a little girl who has just about broken her heart, Angie. She looks at the pictures of her with Angie, as well as the one of Lucas with Angie, and the ache in her heart returns. She realizes that maybe Lucas isn't so crazy after all, so she finally answers him, "Okay, I'll go. I'll be there in a half an hour."


	2. Faith In Love

**A/N: So I decided to put this chapter up right now too. Its really short just like the first one but I PROMISE that the chapters following will be A LOT longer, it was just the matter of actually getting them to Vegas. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed the first chapter, it really means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I did the L/G conversation justice. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything regarding OTH.**

* * *

**Faith In Love**

_Don't let the dreams we didn't find_

_Make you feel like giving up_

_Keep holding on_

_And don't loose your faith in love_

Lucas sits at the airport waiting for Brooke, he is anxious and excited about the venture to come, and is relieved that Brooke has agreed to come. He is lost in his own thoughts until a voice of a stranger breaks him out of them. The older man, Gus, sitting across from him begins to speak, "You know son, you should not mess with a lady's heart like that." Lucas is completely baffled as to what the man is talking about, "Excuse me?"

"You don't ask a girl to marry you and than take it back, it's just not nice."

Lucas chuckles at the realization of what the man was talking about, "Oh that. You don't understand, Brooke and I are really good friends and it was just a joke with a really long story behind it."

Gus responds seriously, "Love is no joking matter. Love is the most important aspect of life and marriage is one of the biggest parts of love."

Lucas feels a little guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that we've both been in somewhat of a rut lately and I guess I wanted us to both laugh for once."

The strange man chuckles at this, "Now that's very important, finding someone that can make you laugh. But it is also important to find someone who will cry with you too. To have someone who won't only stand next to you when your dreams come true, but who will also catch you when they don't or when your world comes crumbling down around you. Unconditional love, finding that person that will love you no matter what; and let me tell you if you are lucky enough to find it, hold on to it and never let it go."

Lucas sits there as he takes in everything the older man has just told him, and whispers to himself, but loud enough for the older man to hear, "But what if I already let it go and it's too late?"

Gus, responds, "It's never too late son." He then looks up and stares behind Lucas, "And by the look in her eyes, I say it's definitely not too late. That's what I call love."

Lucas looks up at Gus confused and then turns to follow Gus' gaze and his eyes land on Brooke walking in the distance. Lucas smiles, probably the biggest one he has since his and Lindsey's non-wedding day. Lucas gets up and walks towards Brooke, forgetting about the man he was just talking to and everything Gus had just said to him. Lucas and Brooke meet up in the middle of the crowded airport. "I was getting nervous; I thought you might not show."

Brooke shrugs, "Well I guess you're lucky I'm lonely and I'm a sucker for a certain blond hair and blue eyed boy."

Lucas smirks, "Well he must be one lucky boy." He reaches out to take Brooke's bags from her so they could head to the terminal, but Brooke pulls away and Lucas eyes her curiously. "Luke, before we go you need to promise me you aren't running away, because if you are, your problems will just be waiting for you as soon as you get back."

Lucas smiles at her, and is comforted by the fact that she cares for him this much, "I promise. Like I said on the phone, I just need a break. But thanks for looking out for me." They smile at each other and gaze into each other's eyes, after a beat Lucas breaks their gaze, "So come on. Let's see how much trouble we can get into in Sin City, Miss Davis."

Brooke smiles and kinks her eyebrow, "Oh you have no idea Mr. Scott." Lucas grabs Brooke's bags and they head off to board the plane, neither knowing exactly how much trouble Las Vegas did in deed have in store for them…


	3. All I Need

**A/N: First off I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this story. This being my first fic, I am flattered by the response it is getting. Here is the next chapter, like I promised it is longer than the first too. I was going to do all of Vegas in one chapter but then I thought that was a little too much going on, but don't worry it shouldn't be too long til I have the next chapter up. Also I wanted to let you know that the other characters will be making an appearance, but only as they intertwine with Brooke and Lucas. I would LOVE to actually write Naley into this, with their own storyline, but I honestly don't think I would do them justice. I love Naley, but I'm not a fanatic like I am about BL therefore I don't know the characters and the relationship as intimately as I do BL. Once again I can't express how happy it makes me that people actually like this story. THANK YOU and please keep the reviews coming they help me a lot!**

* * *

**All I Need**

_Do you know where your love is?  
__Do you think that you lost it?__  
You felt it so strong,  
But nothings turned out how you want it_

Lucas and Brooke step off the elevator and head down the hallway toward their room at the Bellagio Hotel. "Brooke, you didn't have to pay for the hotel…"

Brooke cuts him off "Hush, don't say another word, its just money. Besides you are going to be thanking me once you see the room." Brooke smiles back at him as she puts the key card into the door, "Ready?" She opens the door to a lavish suite, the Grand Lakeview Suite to be exact. Lucas is in awe at the beauty of the room that he walks right past the bedrooms on either side of the foyer and straight into the living room area. There is a large couch in the center facing the wall where a 42 inch LCD hangs on the wall. There are two chairs along with a coffee table in the center. Lucas turns to his right to see the fully stocked wet bar, he turns back toward the TV and notices Brooke moving towards the curtains and as she pulls them back and the view of the famous Bellagio fountains come into view, all Lucas can say is "WOW!"

Brooke giggles, "I know isn't this place great. I love it!"

Lucas nods in agree, "Yeah it is, but seriously Brooke you are my guest, I should be treating you."

Brooke, "Yeah right, on that lousy salary of yours we would be staying at Motel 6."

"Hey, don't knock Motel 6, they got me through some great nights on my book tour."

They both laugh, and Brooke decides to keep up with the banter, "Well, you should know by now that Brooke Davis doesn't settle for anything but the best."

Lucas smirks at this, "So I was the BEST back in high school?"

Brooke snorts, "Don't flatter yourself. I just took pity on you."

They both laugh. Lucas looks at her, "I missed this."

Brooke eyes him, "What?"

Lucas shrugs, "Hanging out with you, that feeling of peace, and just laughing in general."

Brooke smiles at him, "Yeah, me too. Now let's go settle into our rooms!"

Lucas nods and they both head off into their respected rooms, right across the foyer from each other.

* * *

When Lucas finishes in his room he goes out into the living surprised to see Brooke already sitting on the couch reading one of the Las Vegas guide books that the hotel supplies. He walks over and plops himself down and let's out a big sigh. Brooke looks at him, "Tired?"

Lucas shrugs, "Kinda, long plane ride, long day, long couple of weeks."

Brooke nods in understanding, "Well since it's already…" she looks at clock on the wall, "1 o'clock in the morning, I say we just stay in, watch a movie, veg out? What do you think?"

"I like that…. I'm going to go get us something to drink."

As Lucas walks over to the wet bar to get two glasses of wine, Brooke picks up the remote, turns on the TV, and starts flipping through channels. She stops at a channel and starts laughing. Lucas turns around with the glasses in his hand and starts to head back to the couch, "What's so funny?" Brooke just points towards the TV. Lucas looks and as he sits he realizes what is playing on the TV and starts to chuckle, "Weird Science." Then they both look at each other with an understanding smile, then turn back towards the TV to continue watching one of their favorite movies.

They both sit there intently watching the movie, while unbeknownst to each other that the other is lost in thoughts of their first date together at the Blue Post all those years ago. Brooke looks over at Lucas, who is staring at the TV, and gets lost in the image of their first kiss replaying in her head, and she has a small smile plied on her face. Lucas looks over at her and sees her staring at him and smiling, "What?"

Brooke shakes the thoughts out of her head and she comes back to reality, "Nothing, just thinking." As if she is desperate to change the subject she asks him the question that she has already asked twice since he called, "So, seriously, who are you running away from? Peyton? Lindsey? Maybe both?"

Lucas groans in frustration, "Please stop. I already told you, I'm NOT running away!"

Brooks looks guilty, "Ok sorry. I won't ask again, I promise."

They both sit silence for a little while until Lucas breaks it, but continues to stare ahead at the movie, and he nonchalantly says, "Lindsey came by today."

Brooke looks surprised, "Really? What happened?"

Lucas gives a small shrug and simply states, "Nothing. She came to tell me my book is done, and I guess along with it so are we." He stops for a beat finally looking over at Brooke and continues, bitterly, "Well at least that's what I thought, until she called me about 6 hours ago and left a voice mail on my phone telling me that she lied about seeing someone else. Oh and that she missed me and that she was just scared of the immensity of my love." He snorts at his last statement and shakes his head. "I just don't know what to think."

Brooke looks at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"No your not," Lucas simply states.

Brooke looks socked by his response, "What?"

"I appreciate the comfort and all but don't give me that bull. You, all long with everyone else, think that I was kidding myself and that I should be with Peyton. But I at least appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself, unlike the rest of the world."

Brooke looks defeated, "I guess that's fair." She turns toward him more sitting Indian style on the couch with her back against the arm rest, "Look Luke, I know you love or loved Lindsey but did you really think that your two were forever?"

Lucas looks at her offended and becomes defensive, "Yes I did! I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't."

Brooke puts her hands up as if to calm him down, "Ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just…" Brooke stops and thinks if she should continue, "It's just that it's you and Peyton were talking about. You're Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer, you're meant to be."

Lucas just sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know anything anymore. Was there a time when I was sure of that, of course, but now I don't know if there is someone I'm "meant to be" with at all." Brooke nods understandingly, and Lucas continues, "Ok, take Nathan and Haley. They're it, you know, they know that they are going to be together forever. Sure they have their problems or whatever, but there is no one else on this earth that either of them would rather be with or spend the rest of their life with, and they just know it."

Brooke nods, "Yeah but I think Naley is kinda of an exception."

Lucas nods, "Maybe so. Now I think of myself and that fact that there have been three women in my life that I would and could have been perfectly happy spending the rest of my life with. If Lindsey and I did get married, I know that we would have been happy together; there is no doubt in my mind about that. If you asked me 4 years ago, I would have been completely content with Peyton, and then a year before that, I know that I would have been blissfully happy to spend forever with you. I mean is that even possible. To have three different people that I could marry and spend my life with, and know that with either one I could be happy. And if so, is it a blessing or a curse?" Lucas turns to look at Brooke and she has a thoughtful look on her face, as she just takes everything that he had just revealed in, and then she speaks her thoughts out loud without even realizing it, "It could be worse."

"Yeah, how?"

Brooke sighs realizing she can't get out of this one and that she might as well just finish her though, "You could find ONE person who makes you completely happy, and then find out that maybe you're not that person for them."

Brooke looks up to meet Lucas' eyes and there is an understanding between the two just through their gaze. Lucas is about to say something when Brooke's cell phone rings from the dinning room table. Brooke gets up and walks over to it, and answers it without looking at the number, "Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Davis, this is Mrs. Thompson calling from the agency, we would just like to inform you that Angie returned home safely, and that her parents want me to extend their greatest gratitude for all your did for their daughter."

Brooke smiles through the tears that are welling in her eyes, "It was my pleasure. Thank you for calling." Lucas gets up as she hangs up the phone and stares at it in her hands, "Was that about Angie?" She just nods and tries to hold her tears from falling. She had almost forgotten about Angie the whole night, focusing more on Lucas and his problems, but this just brought her back to her reality, Angie was gone, and she starts to think maybe she is the one that is running away.

Lucas opens up his arms, "Come here." He envelops her into a hug, just like he did early that day at the airport, and tears start to slowly make their way down Brooke's face, "I already miss her so much."

Lucas is rubbing his hands down her back now with her head tucked under his chin, "I know, so do I." After a couple minutes they pull apart but Lucas keeps his hands on her arms, running them up and down as if to warm her up, "It's been a long day. How about we call it a night and tomorrow we'll wake up and it we'll just have fun, how's that sound?"

Brooke smiles at him, "That sounds good. Goodnight."

She turns to leave but as she is walking away Lucas calls out to her, "Hey, Brooke…" She stops and turns around to face him as he continues, "Thank you."

She looks at him confused, "For what?"

Lucas shrugs, "For everything."

Brooke nods in understanding, "You too."

Now Lucas nods, "Goodnight"

They each walk in to their respected bedrooms and shut the door, both thinking about their lives, wondering where in the world they would be with out the other, and both were now looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thank You:**

Angie: THANK YOU for everything. For letting me run my drafts by you and for being that person I can bounce ideas off of, your the best. You and me together have enough faith in BL to supply the whole world, and I love it. Almost as much as I love you!! Thanks again!

Kristin: Thank you for the encouragement. And I do still have my BL faith, I just can't give up on them.

BroodyXPrettyGirl: Thanks for the compliment on my writing, I really am not a writer at all. You should definitely try to put some of your thoughts on paper, it helps a lot.

Gelina: THANK YOU!! And you know me enough to know that I'm not going to make the road for BL easy, but it will get there. Love you girl!

Tanya: Thank you for the review, it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Toddntan: Thank you so much!! You don't know what it means to me to hear that this story is giving people their BL inspiration back. My BL faith has never wavered, I just can't help but believe in them no matter what!

ga-4-ever: Thanks!!

Princesakarlita411: We didn't see a jealous Lucas in this chapter, but I wouldn't rule it out for either the next or an up and coming one. We all know that Lucas can't watch Brooke with another guy! ;)

* * *


	4. Konstantine

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the update, but school has been crazy. I rewarded your patience by giving you a longer chapter. This was so hard to write, I had it all in my head but I didn't know how to transfer it on to paper, I hope I did ok. This chapter is very Lucas centered, its a lot of his thoughts, but I thought that was needed, to really get into Lucas' head and see what is going on up there. He is somewhat of a lost soul right now so I thought it was important. Once again I want to thank everyone that is reading this story, it means the world to me. To those who reviewed the last chapter, I will send out a personal thank you. But thanks to everyone, you are all the best!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Konstantine**

_The presents just a pleasant interruption to the past_

_And you don't want to look much closer_

_Cause you're afraid to find out all this hope _

_That you had sent into the sky by now has crashed_

_And it did because of me_

_And you bring me home_

_Brooke is peacefully sleeping in bed when all of the sudden a loud cry fills the room. She stirs in her sleep and mumbles, "Angie, go back to sleep sweetie," but the crying persist. Brooke sighs and throws her covers back to get out of bed, as the cries become louder and louder. "Ok baby girl, I'm coming." Brooke walks up to the crib next to her bed, she goes to reach for the crying baby, but when she reaches into the crib Angie and gone and the loud cries come to an immediate stop…_

Brooke shoots up in bed panting heavily. She looks around and takes in her surroundings and everything that has happened in the past 24 hours comes rushing back to her: waking up yesterday ready to spend a great day at the beach with Angie, only to get a phone call that the little girl had to return home, to her real family. Lucas comforting her at the airport and than him calling her to join him on his spur of the moment trip to Vegas, which brings her to the room and bed she is in right now.

She gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom that is connected to her room. She splashes cold water on her face with her shaky hands and looks at herself in the mirror, "Come on Brooke, you're stronger than this." Once she is finished in the bathroom she decides to go see if Lucas is awake yet; she gets her answer as soon as she opens the door of her bedroom and the smell of breakfast, pancakes more specifically, fills the air.

Brooke walks into the living room and finds Lucas sitting at the dinning table reading. He senses her presences and looks up and smiles at her, "Hey sleeping beauty."

She weakly smiles at him, "Hey, how long have you've been up for?"

Lucas shrugs, "A while."

"What time is it?"

"Um, just a little after noon."

Brooke's eyes widen, "WHAT?! Lucas how could you let me sleep that long?"

"Because you needed it. You had a rough day yesterday, plus you were starting to look like crap, so I figured you could use some beauty sleep."

At the last comment she slaps his arm, "Ha-ha you are so funny. I'm always beautiful and you know it."

"That I do. But seriously you really needed your rest, especially since last night was probably the first night in a while that you were actually able to sleep through the whole night. Since Angie wasn't there to wake you up." Lucas says absent mindedly, and it wasn't until he sees the hurt that flashes in Brooke's eyes that he is able to register what he has just said, and he immediately regrets it. "Oh God, Brooke I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Brooke holds her hand up to stop him, "Luke, its fine. But just for the record I'd take a million sleepless nights if it meant that I got to have her back," she says thinking back to her dream earlier.

"I know… Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you; you were great with her Brooke. You're going to make an amazing mother someday."

SOMEDAY, that word resounds in Brooke's mind and she thinks that it's not enough; she wants to be a mother now. She pushes that thought to the back of her mind and smiles, "Thank you. You know you were amazing with her too, she loved you so much."

"Well she made it easy, she was an amazing kid. She is going to grow up and live this great life and do wonderful things, and its gong to be because of you."

Brooke thinks about this, "Yeah… OK let's stop talking about this stuff. Today let's just have fun and forget about everything, Angie, Lindsey, Peyton, all of it. Today it's just you, me, and Vegas. Deal?"

"Deal!"

She looks down at the platters on the table, "Now what is this food I smell?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just your favorite breakfast of all time."

Brooke's eyes light up, and it reminds Lucas of his teenage cheery girl, "Chocolate chip pancakes!?"

Lucas' face falls, "What? I thought you loved blueberry pancakes?"

Brooke looks very disappointed and upset, "Lucas I HATE blueberries…" And she thinks about who she knows who does love blueberries, and is somewhat hurt, "But they are Peyton's favorite…"

Lucas laughs at her sudden mood change, "Brooke relax, I'm just kidding." He lifts the lid off of the plate to reveal a stack of EXTRA chocolate chip pancakes, and smiles as her eyes light up again, "Did you really think I could forget. You always made me make you them every Saturday morning, no exceptions."

Brooke starts to dig into the food, and smiles at the memory of those Saturday mornings with Lucas, "And we would lay in either my bed or yours and you'd read to me."

Lucas continues with the memory, "Then we would go to the Rivercourt and you would sit there and watch me play."

"Yeah and every time you would try to teach me how to play, but I was just a lost cause."

They are both lost in the memory and for the second time that morning Lucas speaks without thinking, "Why did we ever break up?"

Brooke freezes at this question, and when Lucas realizes what he just said he sobers up. They both sit there in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say, until Brooke decides to lighten the mood, "You weren't up to par in bed."

Lucas relaxes at this but feigns a hurt face, "Ouch…" He then smirks, "Well that's not what you use to say, as I recall you told me I was the best you ever had."

Brooke laughs, "Oh ok, well on that note I am going to get ready for our day out. You clean up and keep dreaming."

As she gets up and heads back into her room, Lucas sits there with one question repeating itself in his head, "Why DID they break up?" And he realizes that even five years later he still doesn't know the answer.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke spent the whole day walking up and down the Las Vegas strip doing one of Brooke's favorite things of all time, shopping! Lucas objected at first but soon gave in, like he always did when it came to Brooke Davis. Now Lucas was standing by the windows of their hotel room looking out at the Bellagio fountains, while Brooke was in her room finishing up getting ready to go to dinner.

Starring off into the distance he starts to think about everything that has happened and how his life has changed in the last few months. It all started when Peyton and Brooke came home and back into his life. Than Peyton persisted to tell him she was still in love with him, he proposed to Lindsey, Lindsey left him at the altar, he fought to win Lindsey back, and Peyton continued to pine for him and then everything with Brooke and Angie. He vaguely remembers last week telling Peyton that he wished she never came back, but he knows that isn't true. If Peyton would have never came back than neither would have Brooke, and he honestly doesn't know how he would have gotten through these past couple of weeks without his pretty girl. WHOA, he hasn't thought about Brooke as 'his pretty girl' in a really long time, but he knows that she will always hold that title in his heart.

As he continues to think about everything that has happened, his mind wonders back to the older man in the airport and what he told him about finding someone who will be there for you always, through the good times and the bad. He then starts to think back through his life, and realizes that through all of it there has been on constant, one person who has been there for him through the good and bad, and that person is…

"Hey, I'm ready," Brooke says from behind Lucas, interrupting his thoughts. He turns around and sees Brooke standing in the foyer, she is wearing a red satin dress that stops right above her knees and hugs her curves in all the right places, _'yup will defiantly always be my pretty girl'_ Lucas thinks to himself.

Brooke realizes that Lucas is staring at her intently and begins to blush under his intense gaze, "Um, I… I think we should get going or we might lose our reservation."

Lucas snaps out of his daze, "Yeah you're probably right."

* * *

They are sitting at a table at Circo, the Bellagio's top restaurant serving authentic Tuscan cuisine. Lucas and Brooke are both overlooking the menu when an idea pops into Brookes mind, "Order for me."

Lucas looks at her confused, "What?"

"You order for me, and I'll order for you."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun and 'cause I have no idea what I want, so you pick for me."

"And what if I order something you don't like?"

"Um if you don't know what I like and dislike after 6 years of being friends, not to mention also being in a relationship, than I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"Touché…" Lucas looks down at the menu, "Ok but you at least have to tell me if you want fish or meat?"

Brooke shakes her head, "Nope! You have to pick all on your own. I thought you knew things about me Lucas Scott?"

He chuckles at this, remembering telling her that a couple weeks ago, "I do!"

The waiter comes up and asks to take their order, Lucas tells Brooke to go first. "He'll have Roasted Pork Tenderloin Wrapped in Prosciutto," she smirks when she sees Lucas give a satisfied expression toward her choice for him.

The waiter looks at Lucas, he eyes Brook to try and read her, like this is some kind of test she is putting him through, "The lovely lady will have…Maine Lobster in Butter & Roasted Garlic."

The waiter took down the order and left, but Brooke still gave Lucas no indication on whether or not she agreed with what he ordered for her. He was growing impatient, "So…"

She looked at him and shrugged, "So what?"

"Did I guess right or what?"

Brooke couldn't keep him guessing much longer and broke out into a wide dimpled smile, "I can't wait to eat it!!"

Lucas starts to laugh at her excitement and relaxes a bit at the news that Brooke would not be scolding him for his choice.

"You know I had Naley do this on their first date."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was right after that party at Dan's house, the one where I was a complete bitch…"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well anyway, I felt horrible for what I did to Nathan and Haley, so I set them up for their first date. I had them do this whole getting to know one another thing, and it was kind of like a scavenger hunt in a way. And the last thing I had them do was to go to a restaurant and have them order for the other one, well except I had them order their own favorite dishes for each other, but I know you don't like seafood all that much."

"Oh yeah I remember Haley telling me about that, and Nathan was like a total jerk to her."

"Yeah well that's not my fault, I did what I could, and cupid can only take things so far."

"Wait was that the same night that you and Peyton went to that party at Duke…"

"Yeah and Peyton was drugged."

"Yeah…." Lucas gets a dazed look in his eyes like he has drifted off into another world.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shakes his head, "Oh nothing, its just that… well that was the first night that I got to see the real Brooke Davis, not the facade you put on for the outside world. That was the first time I saw the brilliant, beautiful, and brave girl, and its funny but even then I would have never guessed that I would eventually fall head over heels in love with that girl. Or be sitting here having dinner with her, 6 years later, for that matter."

Brooke blushes as the compliments that Lucas has just given her and she figures she should pay him some as well. "It's because of you, you know?"

"What?"

"Who I am today, where I am. If I had never met you… I don't know it's like you came into my life and showed me that I was better than how everyone else saw me, how I saw myself. You were the first person to really show me that and to believe in me, God knows my parents never did. I guess through you I realized that there was so much more to me and that I could achieve anything. I don't know where I would be without you."

To Brooke's surprise Lucas starts to chuckle at her confession, "Wow, I'm glad you find me baring my soul funny…"

Lucas puts his hand up to gesture that isn't what he means, "No, no, no, it's not that… While you were getting ready tonight I was thinking and I had that exact same thought about you, how I don't know where I would be without you."

Brooke looks into Lucas' eyes, and is touched by his words. The stare into each other's eyes, not really knowing what to say, then the waiter steps in to hand them their food, and just like that the moment is gone.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

After dinner they decide to go to the Fontana Bar, a lounge in the hotel that is situated right next to the fountains, to have some drinks. They are both on their second drink by now and have been having a casual conversation about anything and everything. The fountains show has started for the third time since they've been sitting there, this time the theme being Broadway show tunes.

"You know all the time that I lived in New York, I only went to one Broadway show."

"Well you were never an avid theater goer, but let me guess you went and saw _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"How'd you know?"

"Um lets see, you only made me watch that movie like a million times."

"I'm sorry but it is one of the all time greatest. It is such a timeless love story, the kind where you would have never thought that these two could fall in love. They were completely opposite in every way, but as they got to know one another they just fell in love, and she helped change him for the better. It's just amazing." Brooke finishes up with a child like innocence in her eyes and Lucas can't help but smile at her, and he can't help but think how much the story reminds him of them, two total opposites unexpectedly falling in love. Yup that was definitely them. Unbeknownst to him, Brooke was having the exact same thoughts.

They music and the fountains stopped, signaling the ending of that show. Brooke looks around and sees an advertisement for "The Bank," one of Vegas' hottest nightclubs, that just so happens to be located in the hotel they are staying at. "Hey, let's go to the nightclub."

Lucas groans at this idea, "Come on Brooke you know I'm not that big on dancing."

But Brooke is really in the mood so she looks at him with her puppy dog eyes and her lip pouting, "Please, for me?"

Lucas knows he can't resist Brooke when she looks like that, he has always been a sucker for that face, "Ugh, ok. But you owe me."

She claps her hands in excitement, "Yay! Thanks, love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

­­

They've been in the club for about 45 minutes or so, and Lucas has yet to grace the dance floor with his presence, much to Brooke's dismay. He continues to sit at the bar and just watches Brooke on the dance floor, dazzling all the men in the club, there is no doubt that she is the hottest girl in the entire club. He's actually surprised about the amount of privacy they have had so far that day, with only a handful of people recognizing Brooke. But then again it is Vegas and its use to being riddled with celebrities.

He remembers when he and Brooke were together and she would try to get him to dance all the time, and of course he gave in every time. One specific time that sticks out is that weekend in senior year that they all spent at Rachel's cabin. They had gone to that club and he was so happy that weekend that Brooke didn't even need to convince him at all to dance with her, in fact he is sure he would have did anything she asked him to that weekend, and well pretty much did. He beings to silently laugh at the memory of them making love on the bear skin rug in front of the fire place out in the living room, where anyone could have walked in on them. Thankfully no one did, not that he would have been embarrassed if they did, he would never be embarrassed about showing his love for his then girlfriend, but he is glad no one walked in because he wouldn't want anyone else to see Brooke in all her glory, nope that was reserved for him. Well at least it was.

He thinks about how perfect the weekend was, how everything was in its right place. Sure Keith was gone, and he would give almost anything to have him back, but even with those circumstances, everything that weekend was how it should have been, and everyone, for once, was happy. But it all went wrong somewhere, Bevin and Skills broke up, Rachel became a druggy, even Nathan and Halley almost got a divorce, no to mention that he and Brooke broke up and he somehow wound up with Peyton. If someone would have told him that weekend, that all of that would have happened in the future he would have laughed in their face, especially at the last part about him, Brooke and Peyton. But yet it did happen, and here he was completely lost, the opposite of where he was that weekend, and he starts to think about where everything went wrong but before he can even start he sees Brooke trying to signal to him from the dance floor.

There is a drunken guy hanging all over her trying to dance with her, but she is not into it at all, and she is begging for him to come save her. He takes one more swig from his beer and heads out toward the dance floor. He comes up and taps the guy on the shoulder, the guy turns around and eyes Lucas who points between him and Brooke, "Do you mind? I'd like to dance with my girlfriend now."

The guy looks at Lucas and is about to object but realizes that this guy could probably kick his ass, he goes to walk away but as he does he mumbles, "You shouldn't leave someone as hot as her alone and not expect anyone to hit on her."

Lucas and Brooke both laugh, she looks at Lucas, "Thanks. I thought I was going to be stuck with him forever. I was trying to get your attention forever but you were standing there brooding."

"Oh sorry about that, I was just thinking."

"Anyone special?"

He smirks, "Very special."

Brooke smiles at him than sighs, "Well it is your lucky night cause I'm exhausted so I won't force you to dance with me, but don't start celebrating yet, tomorrow night you're all mine!"

"Can't wait."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

They make their way into their hotel room, both with a good buzz going but not completely drunk. Lucas goes to put the keys down on the table in the foyer and realizes that the light on the phone is blinking indicating that they have a message, "Hey we have a message."

Brooke looks at him confused, "Really? I didn't tell anyone we were staying here, I just told Peyton I had to get away for a couple days. Did you tell Haley where we were?"

Lucas shakes his head, "Just that we were in Vegas, I didn't tell her the hotel or anything."

"Maybe it's just the front desk."

Lucas nods, "Yeah probably." He picks up the receiver and presses the button to listen to the message:

"_Hello Mrs. Davis this is the front desk. I am calling to make you aware of the fact that someone was calling today asking if you were staying here. We are aware of your celebrity status therefore wanted to protect your privacy; however, a Mrs. Haley Scott said that it was urgent that she get a hold of you, it was an emergency. I did not let her know you were staying here, but I thought that in case this was a legitimate emergency that I should pass on the message. Sorry for any interruptions."_

Brooke sees Lucas' face fall and the worry in his eyes, "Lucas what is it?"

"Umm, Haley called here looking for us… they said... umm she said it was an emergency…"

"Oh my God, what if it's Jamie." Brooke begins to panic. "Why wouldn't she just all our cell phone?"

Lucas comes to a realization and shakes his head, "She probably did, but he turned out cell phones off this afternoon, remember? We both agreed to go without them."

"Oh yeah, let me just see…" Brooke goes over to her purse on the coffee table in the living room and retrieves her and Lucas' cell phones. She hands Lucas his, and they both turn them on simultaneously. As soon as they load, their phones start to beep indicating missed calls. Brooke has 5 from Haley and 3 from Peyton, whereas Lucas has 7 from Haley and 4 from Nathan. Panic begins to fill both of them, "Oh my God what if something happened…"

Lucas puts a hand on her arm to calm her, "Don't panic yet, let's just call and see what's up." Brooke nods, still scared.

Lucas presses the button to dial Haley's cell number. After about four rings, Haley answers "_Where the hell have you've been? I've been trying to get a hold of you and Brooke all day!"_

"I know I'm sorry, we had our phones turned off and… what's going on? Is Jamie okay?"

"_Yeah he's fine"_ As this Lucas releases a sigh of relief and mouths to Brooke, "He's fine," and Brooke finally relaxes.

"Then what's going on?"

He hears Haley sigh on the other end, _"Luke, Dan was hit by a car last night."_

"Oh, is he dead?" Lucas asks nonchalantly, but at his words Brooke begins to worry again.

Haley scolds him, _"Lucas!! Look I know that you hate him, but he is still your father, and no to mention that Jamie is very found of him. God you and Nathan both, I don't know what to do with you."_

"I'm sorry Haley but what do you want me to feel sorry for the bastard? I'm sorry but I can't and I won't not after what he's done." Brooke realizes that they must be talking about Dan.

"_I get that Luke, but think of Jamie please. And no he is not dead. He was in front of the hospital when it happened; he is in critical condition right now but they don't know if he is going to make it. And to top it all off, they have a heart for him, but they can't give it to him unless he is in a stable condition."_

"Well isn't it just his lucky day."

"_Ok Lucas, seriously stop it. I know you hate him and that's fine, but we are still his family, which is why I am asking you to come home. And if you won't do it for yourself, or for me, than at least do it for Jamie. He is having a really hard time with this."_

Lucas sighs, "Ok fine, we'll catch the next flight out tomorrow morning, but Haley I'm doing this for Jamie. That sun of a bitch could rot in hell for all I care."

"_Thank you. I'll see you two tomorrow. Tell Brooke I said hi."_

"Wait Haley you didn't tell…"

"_No I didn't tell Peyton that you and Brooke are together; I figured that I'd leave that up to the both of you. But Lucas you can't keep hiding forever… bye."_

Lucas hangs up the phone and Brooke walks up to him, "What's going on?"

Lucas doesn't look at her but just goes to take a seat on the couch, "Apparently Dan was hit by a car."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, he is in critical condition or something, I really don't care. But Haley wants us to come home; Jamie isn't dealing with it so well."

Brooke nods, "Yeah I know he has become very fond of Dan."

Lucas rubs his hands over his face, "GOD!! He just… he just has to ruin everything!"

Brooke goes to sit down next to Lucas and this time she puts her hands on his arm to calm him down.

They sit there in silence for a while, with Brooke rubbing a hand up and down Lucas' back and Lucas is just staring off into the distance at nothing, and he calmly says, "I hope he dies." He turns to finally look at Brooke, "How horrible is that, to hope that your father will die? Although I don't consider him my father."

Brooke looks at him understanding, "It's understandable. Lucas what he did was horrible; he took something from you that can never be replaced. He took away the only father who had ever known, and then tried to take his place in your life, what you feel is completely normal…. Besides I know exactly how you feel."

Lucas looks at her confused, "What do you mean?"

She shrugs, "Just that I wouldn't exactly be sad if Victoria died. All I wanted for so long was for her to love me, and I thought that the company could bring us together and that if she got to really know me, she would love me. But then I realized that she shouldn't have to learn to love me, she's my mother; she is supposed to love me unconditionally, no matter what. And all these years I thought it was because of me, that I did something to deserve to be treated like that. But then I realized that it isn't my fault, that her and my father were just horrible parents, and that has nothing to do with me. That's why I fired her, from the company and from my life, and that is why I wouldn't care if she died."

Lucas is just staring at Brooke in awe, "You're amazing."

Brooke shyly smiles at him, "Thanks."

"No seriously. You are the strongest and bravest woman I know, well next to my mom maybe. You're beautiful, selfless, caring, and your parents are idiots, because they missed out on loving one of the most amazing people to ever grace this earth. Actually I'm an idiot for ever letting you go…."

Brooke knows that it has to be the alcohol talking now, and as Lucas leans in she warns him, "Lucas…"

But he doesn't listen and he captures her lips with his. She is hesitant at first and doesn't kiss him back but the warmth from his kiss, which she hasn't felt in years, begins to run its way through her body and she can't ignore the electricity anymore and begins to kiss him back. At first they start off slow but the intensity increases, and Lucas' tongue caresses her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she allows, deepening the kiss. Lucas climbs onto the couch, laying Brooke back on it and then laying on top of her, with their lips never parting. Lucas' hands start to roam and, as he kisses his way down her neck, his right hand comes to cup Brooke's left breast through her dress. Brooke starts to moan, and is in heaven until a flash of Peyton crying on her shoulder in front of their fireplace comes into her mind. Brooke pushes Lucas off of her and she sits up, "No, no, no…"

Lucas is panting heavily and is confused, "What? What's wrong?"

Brooke points between them, "This! This is wrong!"

"That's funny, because it felt right to me." He goes in to kiss her again, but she pushes him away.

"No Lucas. We can't… we aren't in high school anymore." Repeating the same excuse she gave him almost 4 years ago in the hotel room in New York City. Lucas just looks at her waiting for her to continue. "And because I can't do this to Peyton. She loves you Luke…"

Lucas starts to interrupt her, "But I don't…"

Brooke stops him, "And even if you love her back or not, I can't do this to her. She's my best friend; I can't hurt her like this. I'm sorry." She gets up off the couch and begins to walk away but Lucas grabs her arm.

"Brooke. I'm sorry, and I understand."

She nods, "Goodnight," and she walks away back into her room and shuts the door. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the faucet, sits on the toilet and just breaks down crying. She knew she did the right thing by stopping before it got too far, but she just can't seem to wonder why something so wrong felt so right.


	5. I Shall Believe

**A/N: I know I left you all hanging at the end of the last chapter, sorry but I just had to. This chapter picks up the next day, the _italics_ at the end is a flashback. Once again a lot of this is their thoughts, but its pretty equal this time. This chapter was challenging because I had to write the other characters, so I was really nervous about getting them right and keeping them in character. Hopefully I did good. I want to say I AM SO SORRY to my reviewers, I know I promised you personal thank you's but school has been so hectic that I haven't been able to do them. But I read every single one of them and they each inspire to write even more, so please keep them coming! Once again thanks to everyone who is reading. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**I Shall Believe**

_Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
You hold the key_

It's late in the afternoon when Lucas gets to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He really didn't want to be there; in fact he would rather be anywhere else but there. He had planned on going to Nathan and Haley's house when he got off the plane, but Haley called and told him to come straight to the hospital. He doesn't even know why he is there, he HATES Dan and could give a fuck if the bastard died, but he knows he needs to be there for his nephew. Jamie is just a little boy and does not understand the hurt and damage Dan's has caused everyone, therefore he loves his grandfather.

As Lucas continues to walk down the hallway, he remembers the last time he was here, just a couple of weeks ago when Angie was having her surgery. He sat here all day and waited and silently prayed that she would be okay. When he heard that she was fine, he was so relieved because he had come to look at the little girl as his own. He came back later that night, after he flipped out at the basketball game, to check on the little girl, but mostly because he was upset about Lindsey and he NEEDED Brooke.

**BROOKE. **

His thoughts go to her and he really hopes that he hasn't screwed up anything between them after what happened in Vegas, but he wasn't too sure after the way they left things earlier…

"Lucas!" Haley's voice brings him out of his thoughts. She stands up from the uncomfortable hospital chair as he approaches her and embraces her best friend.

When they pull apart Lucas looks around and realizes Haley is alone, "Where is everyone?"

"Jamie was hungry, so Nathan took him to the cafeteria."

"Deb?"

Haley snickers at this, "Are you kidding? If she was here she would be in the chapel praying that Dan dies."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Haley slaps Lucas' arm and scolds him, "Lucas Eugene Scott! Stop right now! You better not act like this when Jamie gets back."

Lucas just nods, he knows he is being childish in a way but he really can't help it, it's about time Dan Scott got what he deserved.

Now Haley looks around and realizes that Lucas is alone, "Where's Brooke?"

* * *

Brooke walks into her house cautiously, "Peyton?" she calls out. When there is no answer she gives a sigh of relief and closes the door. She knows that as soon as she sees Peyton she has to tell her the truth, which is that she ran off with the love of her best friends life, and that she… Brooke can't even think about the events that took place in Vegas the night before, not because she regrets them or is disgusted by them, but because of the pain they would cause her best friend.

She puts her bags down and takes a look around her house, there are toys everywhere, a highchair in the corner, and baby food and formula on the kitchen counter. It all reminds her of the little angel that she had to give up not even 48 hours ago. She wishes that somehow all of this stuff could have disappeared in the time that she had run away, yes she will admit to herself that she was the one running all along.

She was running from the heartache of loosing Angie, from the anguish of constantly reassuring her best friend that her ex-boyfriend was indeed still in love with her (even though if she was being honest, she now is not so sure of that anymore.) She was running from having to be the great godmother and aunt that Jamie deserved, and that friend that everyone relied on. She ran because for once she just wanted to be Brooke, not the brave, strong, cheery girl that everyone expects her to be, just Brooke, and she is only able to be her with one person, Lucas.

**LUCAS. **

She has tried not to think of him since they parted ways at the airport. She really hopes that what happened between them doesn't change their friendship, because he has become 'her person' and she doesn't know what she would do if that was ruined, which was one of the reasons she stopped his actions the night before, in the first place. But she couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be in his arms again, to have his lips on hers, to….

"Hey B. Davis, back so soon?" She is snapped out of her thoughts by her best friend, her roommate, her other 'person.'

Brooke smiles at Peyton, and she noticed that Peyton actually looks happy, for the first time in a long time. But then she remembers the conversation that she has to have with the girl standing in front of her and her smile falls. "Hey P. Sawyer…"

* * *

Lucas and Haley are sitting in the waiting room when Jamie and Nathan return.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie screams happily, running up to his uncle.

"Hey J. Luke!" Lucas says as he picks up his nephew and places him on his lap.

"Momma said that you and Aunt Brooke went on vacation, where'd you go?"

"We went to Las Vegas."

"Did you get married?"

All three adults look at the little boy shocked and at the same time say, "WHAT?!"

"Nanny Deb said that Vegas is where people run off to, to get married. So did you and Aunt Brooke get married?"

Lucas chuckles, "No buddy, we didn't get married."

Jamie actually looks disappointed for a second, "Oh. Then why did you go?"

"Umm…" Lucas doesn't really know how to answer so Haley steps in. "They both wanted to get away for a little bit and have fun."

He Lucas at his uncle with a strange face, "Why didn't you just call me? I could have helped you and Aunt Brooke have fun!"

The three adults laugh at the innocence of the little boy sitting before them. "You know what you are right; I don't know why I didn't think of that. I'll tell you what, how about you, me and Aunt Brooke all go out and have fun later on this week?"

Jamie's eyes light up, "OK!!" But then he sobers up, "Hopefully Grandpa Dan will be better by then." And for the second time in a couple minutes Lucas doesn't know what to say to his five year old nephew. He knows that Jamie loves Dan, but he isn't going to lie to the kid and tell him that he hopes that his grandfather gets better to, but at the same time he doesn't want to upset Jamie anymore than he already is.

Jamie senses the hesitation coming from his uncle, "Thank you for being here Uncle Lucas. I know that you don't really like grandpa but we are his family and he is sick. Whenever I'm sick, having my family around always makes me feel better." Lucas looks at Jamie in awe, how can this little boy be filled with so much love? He pulls Jamie in for a hug, and vows that no matter how he feels about Dan he will be there for Jamie, always.

Everyone is pulled out of the moment by the doctor's voice, "Are you the family of Dan Scott?"

* * *

"Um hello? Earth to Brooke." Peyton says waving her hands in front of Brooke's face.

She snaps out of her trance that she has been in since Peyton walked in the door, "Oh hey sorry, I was just…. Um… hey!" She goes and pulls the blond girl into her arms and holds her tight, thinking that this might be the last time she will be able to do this for a while after what she tells her.

As they pull apart, Peyton smiles at her, "Hey you ok?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah…"

Peyton goes over to the fridge, leaving Brooke standing in the living room, "So that wasn't a long trip, was it for business?"

Brooke begins to become really nervous, "Um no, not really. I kinda just had to get a way."

Peyton looks at her concerned, "Because of Angie?"

Brooke nods.

"I'm so sorry about that, it really sucks that she had to go home early."

"Yeah it did…" Brooke thinks to herself it's now or never, "Um, Peyton can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

Brooke takes a seat on the couch and Peyton walks up and takes a seat next to her. Brooke nervously smiles at her, "Ok. You know I love you P. Sawyer and that I would never to anything to hurt you…."

Peyton tentatively nods,"Yeah… Brooke what's going on?"

Brooke thinks that she should just say it, get it over with quick, just like pulling off a band aid, so she starts to ramble, "I was really upset about Angie, and I just needed to get away and then he called and asked if I wanted to go with him to Vegas, and I just thought that, 'that was it' my way out, so I packed my bags and I just went, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Brooke, slow down!" Peyton cuts her off, "Who is he?"

"Lucas," she says, barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?"

Brooke sighs and speaks louder, "Lucas."

Peyton's face falls, "Oh. That's what I thought you said."

"Look Peyton, I'm really sorry. I didn't even think…"

Peyton waves her hand, "No its fine. Really, I'm fine. You and Lucas are friends, and friends go away together. I mean that's all it was right, just friends getting away together?"

Brooke looked into Peyton's eyes and she could still see the love that she held for a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy, and even though she knows in her heart that she should tell her EVERYTHING, she can't bring herself to hurt her best friend like that. So she shakes her head yes, "Yeah that's all it was."

She can see the relief wash over Peyton's face, "Ok. Don't worry about it. I just kinda wish you would have come to me. But I understand, Lucas was really close to Angie and… yeah its fine, ok?"

Brooke nods her head, "Ok."

"Come here," Peyton says as she brings her into a hug. "I love you B. Davis and I'm here for you for whatever."

Brooke smiles, "I love you too, and thanks. Same goes for you."

Peyton smiles and than looks at her watch, "Oh crap, I gotta get back to the studio. I'm going to be there pretty late, but how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Ok. We'll I really have to go." Peyton gets up and walks out the door.

Brooke feels horrible but then she thinks to herself that she didn't really lie to Peyton, that is all the trip truly was, just two friends getting away, and whatever else happened didn't mean anything anyway…Right?

Brooke is pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing, she looks at the caller ID and smiles when she sees Lucas' name, "Hey."

"I need you."

* * *

_The both packed in silence, took the taxi to the airport in silence, and waited for the plane in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other after what happened last night. So many thoughts were running through both of their heads, some different some the same, but ultimately agreeing on two things. The first being that what happened could not happen again and that no matter what neither could deny how great it felt to be together again, no matter how brief. But they weren't together; they hadn't been together in over 5 years, and they could never be together again, at least that is what they both keep telling themselves in their heads. _

_They are sitting on the plane now and it has just taken off and as they are suspended 35,000 feet in the air Lucas thinks that he can now talk to Brooke without her trying to get away. He looks over at her and she is reading a magazine, one of those fashion ones that her room used to be cluttered with back in high school, and he smiles at the fact that some things never change. "What are you reading?" He knows that it is a horrible conversation starter, but he had to say something._

_Brooke shrugs without looking up from the page, "Nothing really, just about the latest styles and trends."_

"_Nice." Silence falls between the two again, Lucas sighs "Brooke, about last night…"_

"_Lucas please don't…"_

"_I'm sorry." He states cutting her plea off. _

_She finally looks up at him, a hint of shock crossing her face, and she stays silent and waits for him to continue. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position with Peyton, the lat think I want is to ever come between the two of you again. But I can't lie and say I'm sorry that it happened, because I'm not. I don't regret it…"_

"_Lucas…"_

"_BUT I also know that nothing like that can happen again. You and me have become such amazing friends these last few months, and I don't ever want to jeopardize that because I don't know what I would do if I lost that… if I lost you. So I guess I just want to make sure that everything is fine between us and that there is now awkwardness or anything?"_

_She thinks for a minute, and realizes that she can't, no won't, let this one incident come between everything they have built, so she smiles at him, "We're fine." She sticks out her hand, "Friends?"_

_He smiles at her, as déjà vu comes over him and he is taken back to a moment in high school when they were at a crossroads in their relationship, and she offered her hand to him just like this and asked the same question. He took it back then, thinking that it was the best decision for everyone, because it was what she wanted. Maybe that was the moment that led him to where he was now, to where they were now. Maybe he should do something different this time, like he should have back then, but he looks into her eyes and sees the hopeful plea calling out to him. So he does the same thing that he did then and takes her hand in his, repeats her words, "Friends, " and pulls her in for a hug, but this time adds, "Always."_

_The rest of the plane ride a lot more comfortable, they really didn't do that much talking though, sleeping most of the time. They got off the plane, got their luggage out of baggage claim and went to the front of the airport where two separate cabs were waiting for them. _

_Lucas turns towards Brooke, "Do you want to come to the hospital"_

"_Um no, I really should get home… see Peyton."_

"_Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you later."_

_She nods, "Yeah…"_

_He turns to get into his cab, but he stops when she calls out for him, "Luke…" He looks at her expectedly, and she smiles at him and says "Call me… if you need anything."_


	6. Over My Head

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I know that this chapter is LONG over due. My life has been sooo freaking hectic these past couple of weeks, school and work have taken over my life! And then my weekends have been crazy as well. With my college football team being ranked #3 in the country and my hometown baseball team being in the playoffs and winning the World Series last night, I've been tied up in that. One of the best things that I did over these hectic few weeks was I got the chance to meet BG, yes Bryan Greenberg, and he was amazing! He is an amazing singer and one of the sweetest guys I've ever met! **

**This chapter does not do the wait justice at all, it is very short but I wanted to give you all something. I PROMISE that I will have the next chapter up within the next week. You can all thank by best friend Angie for this one, she bugged and bugged and bugged me until I wrote it, she's the best! And also thank HSM 3 and the Phillies for winning the World Series, cause they put me in the really great mood to actually finish it and post it! Once again I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is short, but it is mostly BL :) **

**Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue near the end was taken from Monday's episode, 608. So I don't take credit or own it, but I want to thank the person who wrote that episode, cause it was amazing! "Brooke is the other half!" THANK YOU NATHAN!

* * *

  
**

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

Lucas is sitting on top of the picnic table at the river court, staring ahead completely lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even here it when she pulls up in her car and steps out. He doesn't realize she is there until she speaks, "WOW!" He looks up and sees her staring at the drawing on the court and replies to her nonchalantly, "Oh that."

As Brooke stares at the declaration of love from her best friend to the man sitting in front of her she begins to feel even guiltier about the events that took place in Vegas only a night before. Lucas senses this, "Brooke…" she looks up at him as he continues, "do NOT feel guilty."

She walks over to the picnic bench and takes a seat next to him, "How can I not? She's my best friend! And she loves you so much."

"But I'm not in love with her."

Brooke shakes her head and looks at him, "But does that make it ok?... I mean that is like saying that you and Peyton cheating on me in junior year was ok because you weren't in love with me at the time."

Lucas looks at her in disbelief, "It is NOTHING like that! First off, you and I were together, Peyton and I aren't. Secondly I regret what I did to you back then, every single day, but I don't regret for a second what happen last night. So don't even try to compare the two, they are completely different."

Brooke sighs and nods, "I know. And I don't regret it either but I just wish that we didn't have to hurt Peyton."

"Maybe we don't." Brooke looks over at him confused. "I mean what's the point? It's never going to happen again. Why can't we just keep it between ourselves, just me and you, and that way no one gets hurt at all?"

Brooke thinks about this for a minute, "I mean I already talked to her and told her nothing happened, and she seems fine with it. So I guess as long as the both of us decide to just move on and forget about it, than no one does have to get hurt."

"Exactly."

"Ok, so then we agree as of right now everything that happened in Vegas will stay in Vegas."

"Agreed."

Brooke changes the subject really quick, "Look at me, you called me because you needed to talk and here you are trying to make me feel better… what's going on?"

Lucas sighs heavily, "Its Dan, he isn't doing so well. They had to tube him and put him on life support. They don't know if he is ever going to breath on his own, let alone if he is ever going to wake up."

"Wow Luke, I'm sorry."

"Oh it gets better, apparently he put Nathan and I down as his power of attorneys, so now we have to basically decide if he lives or dies." Brooke looks at him shocked. Lucas begins to shake his head and chuckle, "How ironic, for years all I ever wanted was for Dan Scott to die and to pay for killing Keith. I've even dreamt and imagined doing it myself, killing him, and now here I am with the power to do it myself legally and I don't know what to do." He begins to get frustrated, "God, why the hell would he ever make me a power of attorney anyway? He knows I hate him."

Brooke shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe it's his way of telling you, that no matter how you feel about him, he still thinks of you as a son. Or it's just his way of reminding you that you are his son, whether you like it or not."

Lucas sorts, "He is half dead and he still manages to find a way to control other people's lives."

"Well he is Dan Scott."

"Yeah…"

There is a comfortable silence for a couple minutes until Brooke finally speaks up, "Lucas, I can't say that you've always made the right or the best choices but I really do believe that if you just follow you're heart you will find the answer."

Lucas nods, "I hope so…" He looks over at Brooke, "You know, you're pretty amazing Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles, "I know, you're not to bad yourself Lucas Scott."

They smile at each other thinking just how amazing the other really is.

* * *

Lucas walks into Nathan and Haley's house and calls out, "Nathan?"

Nathan comes out from the living room, "Hey man, what's up?"

"I've made my decision."


	7. Straight Jacket Feeling

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter that I promised you all. It isn't as long as I thought it would be but I wrote the ending and thought it was perfect and I also left me outline for the story at home so I didn't know what scene came next. I am in Wilmington right now and I felt so inspired by just being here that I wrote this chapter in like a half hour, if that. I hope you all enjoy it. I will warn you know that there isn't any BL in it but there is some crucial stuff so please read and review! That you to all my readers and those who just may be joining in, I really do love you all. Once again this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Angie, she is the greatest and she is letting me spend the week with her in in Wilmy and it is giving me all the inspiration in the world to write this fic. Thank you all once again, and I am telling you know that I probably won't be able to update for another 3 weeks cause I have finals and stuff but I am hoping to ban out like 3-4 chapters over christmas break. Enjoy!

* * *

_Take me now, my life you're stealing  
Yesterday was over, today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all I'd ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me again  
_

"I'm just sick of him trying to have control over our lives," Lucas says loudly, yet very tired.

"That's exactly why I think we should do this," Nathan rebuttals firmly.

Haley sat in the kitchen listening to her husband and her best friend (and brother-in-law) argue about what to do about their father. They've been going back and forth for about 15 minutes now, ever since Lucas told Nathan his decision about Dan. Jamie comes into the kitchen, and climbs on the stool next to his mom, "What are daddy and Uncle Lucas fighting about?"

Haley runs her hand over her son's head, "Oh baby its grown up stuff; you don't have to worry about it."

Jamie looks down and mumbles, "It's about Grandpa Dan, isn't it?"

Haley doesn't really know how to answer her five year old son, so she sighs and begins, "Jamie you know that no matter what your father and I love you more than anything, and that every decision we make, we make it with you in mind, and we believe that its what is best for all of us, as a family."

Jamie smiles at her, "I know mama, I love you too."

On the outsides she smiles at her son, kisses his head, and tells him to go off to play with Chester, but as she watches him walk away, on the inside she isn't so sure that Jamie will feel the same way if Nathan gets his way.

Mean while in the living room of the Naley house…

"Look Nathan I just think if we did it your way than we are just playing into his hands. This is what he wants; he wants us to kill him so we will have his death on our conscience for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry but I am NOT going to let the bastard have that kind of control over me."

"Luke, he's practically already dead. The doctor said that there is a very slim, if any chance, of him ever waking up. So I say we end this once and for all. All we have to do is pull a stupid plug and Dan Scott is out of our lives forever. We will be free and he gets to rot in hell."

Lucas sighs and shakes, "I don't know Nate, I just don't feel right about this choice."

Nathan nods his head in understanding, "Ok, how about we both sleep on it and tomorrow go back to the hospital and talk to the doctor some more?"

Lucas nods, "Yeah, ok, that sounds good."

Lucas turns to go and leave and Nathan calls out to him, "Hey Luke, we don't owe him anything."

I know," Lucas responds and then walks out the door thinking _and I never want to have to._

* * *

Later on that night Lucas is at the Rivercourt shooting around and trying to clear his head, he shoots a basket, it goes through, and a person comes up under the basket and catches the ball, "Nice shot."

Lucas looks at the person in front of him, "Peyton."

"I'd thought I might find you here. I went by your house but you weren't there."

"Oh, yeah I just have some thinking I need to do."

"Yeah I figured. Brooke told me about your little get away to Vegas. I didn't know that I was so horrifying that you had to run to the other side of the country to get away from me," she says smiling.

He sighs and sakes his head, "Not everything is about you Peyton."

"God Luke, I was just joking."

They both stand there not really knowing what to say to each other, there is an awkward tension in the air, Peyton looks down at the ground below her and at her declaration of love that she painted the other day, she almost forgot about all about it. She nervously looks up at the object of her affection, as she speaks she points to the ground, "A little too much?" she states jokingly. "I know it's a little desperate but then again it's me," she ends with a shrug.

Lucas turns around and goes to sit on top of the picnic table, he looks up at Peyton who is still standing in the middle of the court, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Peyton get aggravated and sighs, "Say anything Luke! Say you love me, God you can even say you hate me again, just give me something!" She walks over to him and is standing in front of him now.

Lucas shakes his and almost whispers, "I told you I don't hate you…"

Peyton calms down and takes a seat next to him, "I know…"

"And I do love you…" Peyton's eyes light up at this, but Lucas sighs and continues, "But I'm not in love with you." Peyton's eyes fall and Lucas mumbles, "I don't know if I ever was."

Peyton looks up at Lucas, shocked, her eyes bugging out of her head, "WHAT?"

Lucas puts his hand up as to gesture to just let him finish, "I mean I think I was in love with the idea of you, with the idea of us. When I first saw you, I swore I fell in love with you in that moment and I idolized that version of you, a version that I didn't even know at all. But then I truly fell in love for the first time…"

Peyton interrupts him, "With Brooke."

Lucas nods, "Yeah, and I realized that what I had for you wasn't love, it was infatuation. That we both got our hearts broken by two of the people we loved the most in the world, so we both wanted to believe in love again so bad and everyone was telling us that we were meant to be, that we just started to believe it ourselves. But I realize now that I never let go of that idealized version of you that I had in my head, and I think over time I just fell in love with the idea of us. I don't want to be cruel, but I just want to be honest with you, and myself, and I think that if you were honest with yourself you would know that I'm right."

Peyton sits there speechless, with tears running down her face, she can't believe what he is saying, but then she thinks back to a few days ago when Haley read her Lucas' predictions, and a part of her knows that he is right. She realizes that all of his predictions about her were fantasies, that in the whole heap there was only one prediction that was REAL, and it was about her best friend, Brooke. But something else inside of her is telling her that she can't give up, that they HAVE to be together, so she has to try, "Ok maybe you're right but can't we start over. Get to know each other again, and love on another for who we are and not for what we imagine the other to be. Don't you think we can make it work?"

She is pleading with him, so Lucas considers this and thinks about it hard. He thinks about how alike they are, how they are understand each other better than anyone else in this world, and he realizes that in a perfect world they would be together, they could make it work, they are meant to be, because after all he truly does believe that they are soul-mates. But they don't live in a perfect world; in fact the world they live in is far from perfect, and he tells her so, "I don't think so, and least not in this life time. I truly believe that you are my soul-mate, but we just aren't meant to be, at least not in this world. Or maybe we were, in the beginning, but something changed along the way and we wound up where we are right now, as friends and nothing more. I do love you Peyton and I always will, and if you need time I understand and I'll do what ever I can to help you, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

Peyton sits there, her tears coming slower now, and she takes in everything he has just said to her, and she whispers the question that is going through her mind out loud, "When did it all change?"

Lucas is almost surprised by this question but he begins to think and he smiles when he realizes the answer. One shot, one night, and one naked brunette in the backseat of his car, that's when it all changed.


	8. Heartstrong

**A/N: Ok so this update is a week late. I know I promised a lot of you an update last weekend but school has been kicking my ass but the good news is that I only have one paper and one exam left this week and than I'm done for 3 whole weeks. I hope to get a lot of this story done over Christmas break. I couldn't decide if I wanted to put this up now as one chapter or to wait and combine the next chapter and this chapter into one. But I figured I owed you all an update. I'm half way done the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long until that one is up. I'm actually pretty excited to gets this and the next one out of the way because after that then the REAL story starts and I'm soooo excited for that!!! I just had to take care of the Dan stuff and the LP stuff first before the real stuff can get started. I hope you enjoy this chapter, nothing too excited. Its kinda a filler but its needed. And I promise some BL interaction for the next one, actually I promise a BLJ scene for the next one! Please read and review! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, it means the world to me!!!**

_PS: the title for this chapter and the opening lyrics comes from a song called "Heartstrong" by a band called Silvertide. It is such an amazing song, I recommend you all to listen to it. I watched this song as it was conceived, because my sister use to date the drummer of the band and I fell in love with it the very first time I heard it. You can probably find the song on anything really, ITunes, Rukus, Napster, and there is even a Naley video too it on Youtube! Listen if you get the chance! Ok that's my randomness for this chapter. ENJOY!_

* * *

But I'm still standing here  
Tell me why, and I'm still standing here  
All this time I'm living a lie  
And I'm still standing here  
And I'm heartstrong

Brooke is in the kitchen of her house making coffee when she hears the door to Peyton's bedroom open. She has her back turned to her best friend, "Hey P. Sawyer you were out late last night."

Peyton sits down at the counter, "Yeah" her voice unusually raspy, like her best friends is all the time.

Brooke turns to look at her and sees that Peyton's eyes are red and puffy, she gets concerned, "Peyton what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just spent the whole night crying," she replies nonchalantly.

Brooke walks up to her best friend and stands in front of her, "What happened?"

"I talked to Lucas last night and he basically told me that we're done, there is no hope for us at all," she answers still with no trace of emotion in her voice.

Brooke look surprised, "Oh Peyton I'm sorry" and then she begins to get worried, "Did he… um did he say why?"

Peyton snorts, "He basically said that there never was, any hope for us, that we were doomed from the beginning. He even said that he thinks that he was never IN love with me."

Brooke is shocked, "WHAT!?! Peyton that's crazy and you know it's not true… Luke is going through a lot right now with the whole Lindsey thing and now with all this Dan stuff, he isn't thinking straight. Just wait until everything settles down, you know how Lucas is…"

Peyton shakes her head, "No Brooke, I really think he meant everything he said." She begins to get teary eyed, "It's really over."

"Peyton, do you really believe that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Brooke looks at her sympathetically, while Peyton takes a breath and composes herself, "But I spent the whole night thinking and going through all our memories and stuff and I realized that I've completely lost myself these past few years. Somewhere along the way Lucas just didn't become my life, my whole life became about Lucas. I mean I thought that I couldn't live or breath without him, how pathetic is that?... And I guess as I was sitting there last night crying my eyes out, I realized that I need to find myself, you know, find out who Peyton Sawyer is, by herself, not who the Peyton that makes up half of Leyton is… I'm not dumb, I know it's going to be hard and it's probably going to take a while, but I know now that I have to let go, and they say the first step is admitting that you have a problem," she finishes with a smirk. "Hi, I'm Peyton and I'm a Lucasholic."

They both laugh.

Brooke puts her arm around Peyton, "I'm really sorry P. I know how much you love him and you never know, maybe in the future… I mean 'people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end' right?"

"I know, and I think that's the problem, Lucas and I just aren't meant to be." She gets up and smiles and Brooke, "I'm going to go get ready for work."

"Peyton…" she turns around, "I love you and I'm here for you no matter what."

She nods, "I know, I love you too B. Davis." Peyton walks back into her room and closes the door.

Brooke stands in the kitchen/living room area stunned; she can't believe everything that Peyton had just told her. She doesn't know whether to be elated or sad, or proud or pissed… LP _not_ meant to be, it's almost laughable, but is it possible? As all these thoughts run through her head her phone goes off signaling she just received a text message. She looks at it and realizes that it is from the 'devil' himself, and as butterflies enter her stomach she says to herself in her head, "Hi my name is Brooke and I'm also a Lucasholic."

* * *

Lucas walks into the waiting room at the hospital when Nathan is already sitting, "Hey little brother."

Nathan looks up, "Hey, the doctor said he will be like 15 minutes."

Lucas takes a seat, "Ok."

Nathan looks at his big brother, "So… have you thought about it more?"

He nods, "Yeah, and I'm still not sure. I see where you are coming from but I just don't know…"

"Ok, I get you. Let's just wait to talk to the doctor and see what he has to say…"

They are sitting there in silence for about a minute until Nathan looks over at his brother and asks the question that has been on his mind for a couple days, "So you and Brooke…"

Lucas looks at him confused, "What about me and Brooke?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you two have spent almost every waking second together since Lindsay left you and no to mention that you ran off to Vegas together. I have to say that when Haley first told me about your little get away I thought that you went and proposed again." Nathan laughs but Lucas looks guilty, "DUDE! Tell me you didn't?"

"Actually I did, BUT as a joke. I guess I was kinda making fun of myself."

"Well at least you realize how screwed up you are."

"Thanks! And as for Brooke and I, we are just friends. We've both been going through a lot in the last month or so and we are just helping each other, plus it's comfortable with her."

"What ever you say… What's up with the other two parts of the trifecta?"

"Can you and Haley please stop calling them that!?"

"Oh sorry, I meant the love rectangle." Nathan laughs.

Lucas shakes his head at him, "Oh so much better. And As for Lindsay, I really think its over," he says somberly. Nathan looks at him surprise, "I guess that I realized that no matter how much I love her, she just isn't the one."

"And Peyton…"

Lucas sighs aggravated, "It's been over between Peyton and I for a long time. And I told her that much last night."

"How'd that go?"

"It was hard, but it had to be done."

"So Lucas Scott is a single man, now that is an unusual occurrence, what ever will he do?" Nathan says mockingly.

"Ha ha very funny… I'm actually looking forward to the single life and just having fun."

"With Brooke," Nathan smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

Lucas looks at him dead serious, "Just friends."

Nathan shrugs, "Like I said, whatever you say…"

"Nathan, Lucas" they both look up to see the doctor, "You can follow me to my office now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Thornton along with Nathan and Lucas walk into his office. It's like any other doctor's office, a desk with one chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. A tan color coats the walls on which diplomas, degrees, and awards hang. On the desk sit pictures of the doctor's family and files upon files of patient folders. Dr. Thornton gestures for Nathan and Lucas to have a seat in the two padded chairs in front of his desk as he takes a sit behind it. "I'm assuming you two have come to talk about the decision you've made concerning your father."

A chill runs down Lucas' spine as the doctor says the word 'father' because Dan Scott is not is father, in fact he is far from it. Dan Scott is the devil himself.

Seeing as Lucas was not going to respond to the question Nathan takes the lead, "Actually Doctor we wanted to talk with you more about the options. My brother and I can't seem to agree on what is best to do in this situation, so we figured we'd go over everything once more with you again."

Doctor looks at both boys, "Ok, that is fine. Anything in particular?"

Nathan is about to respond but Lucas cuts him off, "Is he in pain… is he suffering at all?" Lucas asks in a bitter voice. Nathan looks over at his brother surprised by his question. Lucas himself doesn't know where the question came from, but when the doctor called Dan his father something inside of him went off and he reminded him of his actual father that Dan had taken away from him.

The doctor looks startled at first and then recovers to answer Lucas' question, "Most likely not. He may be but we are also giving him medication that is lessening the pain. So if that is one of your concerns, I can almost assure you that he isn't suffering."

Lucas becomes disappointed by this answer and Nathan can see it on his face so he jumps in to stop Lucas from saying something stupid, "What are the chances of Dan ever recovering? I know you told us yesterday that it is slim but say he does wake up what are his chances of leading a full life again?"

"Well if by some miracle your father…" there goes that word again and Nathan can see out of the corner of his eye Lucas grip the chair, "… does wake up, his chance at a full recovery would be up to his body and most importantly his heart."

Lucas scoffs at the idea that the one thing that could possible save or ruin Dan is his heart, because ironically he doesn't think the man has one.

The doctor sighs, "Look I know this is a hard decision for you both to make but if I had to give my expert opinion…" the doctor was interrupted by his phone ringing, "I'm sorry but I have to get this."

As the doctor picks up his phone Nathan turns to look at Lucas who looks as though he is lost in his thoughts. The urgency in the doctor's voice as he hangs up the phone pulls both of them out of their trances, "Thank you very much I'll be right there." He looks up at the two boys before him, "Well it looks like you two don't have to make a decision after all. Your father is awake."

Both brothers look at the doctor and then at each other in shock, and suddenly they both had a feeling that they should have pulled that plug yesterday.


	9. Big White Gate

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter, told you it would be fast! Hopefully I can update a lot over break. After this chapter we are going to be getting into the REAL story, I'm so excited for that! This is going to be a lot longer than I thought it would be but oh well, I just hope that you are all enjoy as much as I love writing it! **

**I feel as though I have to address something, first off in the AN of the last chapter I said that there would be BLJ, and I don't know if some of you thought I mean Brooke/Lucas/Julian, but I meant BL and Jamie. I have to say that I LOVED writing the 3 of them, now if only Mark and the writers could write at least one scene with them! Jamie is going to play a big role in this story, cause I love writing him.... also I have been getting a lot of question about whether Julian is going to be in this story or not. In the beginning of the first chapter I said that I came up with this story right after season 5 ended, therefore Julian didn't even exist yet. I'm trying to find a way to put him into this story but I don't' know if it will work out, since I basically have the whole thing outlined already, but I guess like Mark says "Never say never." ;)...But with all that said I want to put it out there that I LOVE Julian's character. I think he is great. I'm really excited for the BJ stuff that is coming up on the show, but as friends. I will never be able to ship Brooke with anyone besides Lucas, I'm sorry I just can't do it. To me she will never ever be able to love any other man the way that she loves/loved Lucas, after all he is the ONE for her, just like she is the ONE for him!**

**This AN is way too long, but oh well.... with out further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review!!! Thanks to all my readers, you are the best! :)  
**

* * *

_Saint Peter won't you open up the big white gate_

_Cause I heard about forgiveness and I hope it ain't too late_

_I ain't no holy roller but you go tell your King_

_That all the folks up in heaven might like to hear me sing_

Nathan and Lucas are sitting in the waiting room along with Haley and Jamie who showed up when Nathan called and told them about Dan. They haven't heard anything from Doctor Thornton since he told them that Dan had woken up, that was a half hour ago. All they know is that they are running a bunch of test. All four Scotts where sitting in silence with different thoughts running through their heads…

Nathan was thinking about how wrong it is to wish that his father would just die; that all of their lives would be so much simpler if he would just go away for good.

Haley was worried about all three of the boys she was currently surrounded by. She knows how much Nathan and Lucas both despise Dan and that they are probably upset about the fact that he is even awake. But then she looks at the little boy who is sitting on her lap and she thinks about how much her son loves his Grandpa Dan and how much it would hurt him if something were to happen. As for herself, well it doesn't really matter as long as the three main men in her life were happy, than so was she.

Jamie was ecstatic to hear that his grandpa had finally woken up; he can't wait until he gets to see him and tell him how much he loves him. He looks over at his dad and his uncle, seated on either side of him and he knows that they do not like his grandpa but he feels as though everyone should have a family and the only reason he is sitting with his right now was because of his grandpa, so he owes him. Plus Grandpa Dan tells the best jokes!

Only one thing was going through Lucas' mind, _I wish Brooke was here_.

There were footsteps heard coming down the corridor. They all look up expecting either Doctor Thornton or a nurse and then, as if she read Lucas' mind, Jamie yells out, "AUNT BROOKE!!!" He jumps off his mother's lap and goes running into the arms of his godmother. Brooke picks up her favorite man in the entire world and squeezes him tight, "He little man!"

She pulls back and Jamie has a huge smile on his face, "Did you hear about Grandpa Dan, he woke up!! Isn't that the best news ever?!"

Brooke can't help but smile at the little boy in her arms but doesn't know how she herself feels about this news, but for her godson's sakes she says, "Yeah buddy it is." She puts him down on the ground and he runs back to his mom. Brooke walks up to the other 3 who are now standing, she looks at them all, "Hey I came as soon as I could."

Lucas weakly smiles, "You got my text?"

Brooke looks at him with sympathy, "Yeah… how are you?"

He just shrugs. She knows that he must be so confused and going through hell right now so she just walks over to him and takes him into her arms. Feeling her arms around him, Lucas relaxes for the first time since the doctor told them the news a half hour ago.

Nathan and Haley both see the Lucas go limp in Brooke's arms and Haley looks at Nathan questionably and he just shrugs. The two pull apart and look into each other's eyes and with just her eyes, Brooke is able to tell Lucas that its going to be okay and he smiles and nods his head.

They are interrupted by Doctor Thornton who clears his throat to make his presence known, "Excuse me Nathan and Lucas can I talk to you for a second." They all look down at Jamie as this point who is looking at the doctor expectantly. Brooke jumps in, "Hey Jamie how about you come with me to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

"But I want to see Grandpa Dan."

"As soon as you can see him I'll come get you ok?" Haley says looking down at her son.

"Come on, we can get ice cream!" Brooke says.

The little boy's eyes light up, "OK!" Brooke takes his hand and looks back at the three of them and Haley mouths 'thank you' to her, Brooke just nods her head and continues down the hall with Jamie while a knot tightens in her stomach, she has a feeling this isn't going to be good.

The Doctor takes Nathan, Haley and Lucas aside, Haley holding Nathan's hands as the doctor begins to speak, "So as you know Dan woke up. He is breathing on his own which is a good sign but as we were running some tests we saw that there was a tear in his stomach from being hit by the car and he is bleeding internally. We are prepping him for surgery as we speak. But I want to tell you that with his heart condition it is going to be risky. He may not make it."

Lucas and Nathan both stand there stoic at this news, not even flinching. Haley looks between the two and than back at the doctor, "What are his chances?"

"Honestly it is hard to tell. His heart is very weak but if we don't operate right now he will die without a doubt. It could be 50/50, 40/60, 30/70; it depends on the amount of stress his heart can take."

Haley nods her head, and both Nathan and Lucas just stand there not saying a word. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, it's going to probably be about a two hour surgery. I will send a nurse out periodically to update you."

"Ok." The doctor walks away and Haley sighs and turns to face the two men standing there who haven't had any reaction at all. She waves her hands in front of both of their faces, "Hello?!?"

They both snap out of their thoughts, which were basically nothing, neither of them didn't know what to think.

Nathan looks at his wife, "Would you come somewhere with me?" Haley looks at him skeptically, "Yeah sure…" she then looks over at look, "…do you want to…"

Lucas shakes his head before she can even finish, "No its fine. I'm just going to go fine Jamie and Brooke."

She nods, and Lucas begins to walk away, "Oh Luke, can you not say anything to Jamie."

He smiles at his best friend, "Of course."

* * *

Brooke and Jamie are sitting at the cafeteria table eating pizza. It's been about fifteen minutes since they left the other three adults and Brooke has done everything she could to keep Jamie's mind off of his grandfather. They are sitting in silence until Jamie looks up at his godmother curiously, "Are you and Uncle Lucas gong to get married?"

Brooke is startled by the question, "What?! No! Why would you ask that?"

"Grandma Deb said that people go to Vegas to get married, and Uncle Lucas said that you didn't go there for that but I don't believe him. And I know you won't lie to me so I'd thought I'd ask. So you weren't going to get married?"

She laughs and the little boy's innocence, "No buddy we aren't going to get married. We both just needed a break."

"From what?"

"Life… and by the way you're Uncle Lucas wouldn't lie to you either."

Jamie just shrugs, "Yeah I guess you're right," and she just sakes her head at the little boy who is playing with the cheese on his pizza. He then gets a serious look on his face and looks up at her, "I'm really sorry Aunt Brooke."

"For what?"

"My mom told me that Angie had to go home. I know how much you loved her and that you miss her. I'm sorry she had to go home. Just to let you know I really liked her."

Brooke got teary eyed because of the sincerity in her godson's voice, "Thank you. Do you have idea how much I love you?"

He smiles, "Almost as much as I love you!"

"Oh really, I bet I love you more…"

"Nope…"

"Yep…"

He sakes his head, "Not possible…"

"Oh but I do…"

"Nuh uh…"

Lucas walks up to them, "And what are you two bickering about."

"Aunt Brooke says that she loves me more than I love her but she is wrong."

"Nope he is the one that is wrong because I love him more than anything in this world."

Lucas just shakes his head and laughs at the two, "I think you love each other equally."

"Uncle Lucas, who do you love more, me or Aunt Brooke?"

Both Lucas and Brooke freeze when they hear this question and Brooke looks up a Lucas with a scared look in her eye and he looks down at her and gulps, how the hell is he suppose to answer this? He loves Brooke sure, he even told her so the other day but for some reason he is at a lost for words. Jamie is looking at both his godparents expectantly. Brooke finally breaks her and Lucas' gaze and the silence and looks at her godson, "Of course he loves you more, silly. You are his nephew and godson! Now how about you go get the ice cream I promised you."

Jamie seems satisfied with her answer and takes the money that Brooke is holding out for him and leaves to get ice cream, leaving the two adults alone. Lucas takes a seat at the table and is about to say something about Jamie's impromptu question but Brooke talks before he can, "So how's Dan?"

Lucas sighs and gets the hint that she doesn't want to talk about it, "I don't know. He's in surgery. Apparently he was bleeding internally so they had to get him in to the OR right away. But they don't know if his heart is going to be able to withstand it."

"Oh. Wow this whole thing is a mess… what are we going to tell Jamie?"

"I don't know but Haley asked me not to say anything to him."

"He is going to ask Lucas."

"I know, I guess we just tell him that he can't see him yet."

"And I just got done telling him that neither of us would ever lie to him," Brooke says under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing… so how are you doing, really?"

He sighs heavily, "Fine I guess. I mean a part of me just wishes that he will die. That his heart will just give out on him and then it will all be over, you know? But then I look at Jamie and I know how heart broken he will be… but no matter what he doesn't deserve to be apart of Jamie's life. I'm just relieved that the decision isn't on my shoulders anymore… can we not talk about him anymore, just thinking about him makes my blood boil."

"Ok…I um talked to Peyton this morning."

Lucas looks at her guilty, "Yeah about that… I know you are probably pissed at me but I just couldn't keep going on with her thinking that there was a chance for us, that I was still in love with her when I'm not."

"Well my first reaction was that I wanted to hit you for breaking her heart, again. But then I realized that you did the right thing, but only if you are absolutely sure about this Lucas. That in a month from now you are you aren't going to show up on my door step declaring your love for her, because I really don't think her heart could take it."

"I'm sure Brooke. Its one of the only things I'm sure of right now. I care about Peyton and I always will but I haven't been in love with her for a long time. It's just not meant to be," Brooke nods her head at him "How is she anyway?"

"Heartbroken…" Lucas looks down feeling even guiltier, "…but I think she is starting to realize that you did the right thing. It's going to be hard but she is going to be okay."

"Good…And how about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we okay? I know we've said and done a lot of things in the past couple days…"

"Lucas…" she says warningly.

"I know we already talked about this. But after this thing with Peyton, I just wanted to make sure that we were still okay."

"Of course we are. You are one of my best friends; nothing is going to change that."

"Okay good, because I don't think I could get through all of this without you."

Brooke looks into his eyes and sees how much he means what he is saying to her, they get lost in each other's gaze until Jamie comes back to the table, "Sorry it was a long line. But I got the biggest one they had and three spoons, so we can all share!"

"YAY!" Brooke squeals like a little kid. Lucas laughs and shakes his head at her, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just good to see that smile again."

"Well if anyone can make me smile its definitely this little man and ice cream!"

"Ouch, way to break my heart," Lucas says as he puts his hand over his heart.

"Sorry Broody but this man owns my heart," she smiles at Jamie.

"Who's Broody?" Jamie asks confused.

Both of them just laugh and shake their head at their godson, then dig into the giant mound of ice cream in front of them.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Nathan and Haley are sitting side by side in a pew in the chapel of the hospital in silence. While still looking straight ahead at the alter Nathan finally speaks, "You know the last time we were in this chapel together was right after we got married the first time and it was because my dad was about to die because of his heart. And now here we are almost six years later for the same exact reason. The only difference is last time I was terrified that he was going to die and I was praying for him to be ok, and now well I could give two shits if he dies, and I even find myself praying that he will die." He finally looks over at his wife, "How horrible does that make me? I mean does God even listen to prayers like that? I mean after all his death will make the world a better place, it would definitely make our lives better."

Haley reaches over and grabs her husband's hand and squeezes it, "It doesn't make you horrible. Dan is a horrible person; he murdered his own brother for goodness sakes. I know that if Dan died and was out of our lives for good it would make everything easier, we wouldn't have to worry about him ever again. But then I think about Jamie and how attached he is to Dan and I just don't want to see our little boy hurt."

"I know, I've been thinking about that too. I know Jamie can't understand how evil Dan really is and what he has done but even if Dan does survive, I don't want Jamie to go anywhere near him. He may hate us for it now but he'll understand when he gets older."

Haley nods, "Okay… Nathan…" he looks over at her, "You're not him. You're no where close to being him. You are an amazing husband and an even more amazing father and I just wanted to tell you that. And that I love you, no matter what."

Nathan opens his arms and hugs his wife, "Thank you, for everything." He squeezes her even tighter, "God I love you."

They pull apart and he pecks her on her lips, and she settles in his arms, "I just hope that no matter what happens Jamie will be ok."

"Me too Hales, me too."

­­­­

* * *

Lucas, Brooke and Jamie finish up the last of their ice cream, "You totally ate like all of it!" Lucas says to the woman sitting across from him.

"Did not! Jamie ate most of it."

"Way to blame the five year old."

Brooke just sticks her tongue out at Lucas and the two of them laugh as Jamie just rolls his eyes, "You guys are worse than my parents..." Jamie thinks about his comment and a thought pops into his head and his eyes light up, he looks between the two adults, and says seriously, "I think you two should get married."

Both adults look over at the five year old, and say in unison, "Jamie!"

"We already talked about this; we didn't go to Vegas to get married." Lucas says to his nephew.

"I know and I believe you, but I was just thinking that it would be really cool if you got married. I mean you are my godfather," he says looking at Lucas, then turns his head to Brooke, "and you are my godmother. So it's perfect. Plus if you married Uncle Lucas then you would be like my real aunt!"

Brooke just smiles and shakes her head, "You have some imagination kid."

"But why not? Don' you love each other?"

The two look at each other and Lucas decides to field this one, "Of course we do buddy, your Aunt Brooke and I love each other very much, as friends. See there is a difference between loving someone and being in love. And people who get married are IN love."

"So you aren't in love with each other?"

They both look at each other again and no matter how much both of their hearts are really considering this question, their minds shake it away right away. No they aren't in love. They can't be, they are just great friends, and that is all. "No buddy, we aren't in love."

"Were you ever in love with each other?" Jamie asks eying his godparents curiously.

Then Lucas cell phone goes off indicating he has received a text message, and they both sigh in relief and think _'saved by the bell.'_

Lucas pulls out his phone and reads the message, "Its Nathan and Haley, there is news about Dan."

* * *

Lucas, Brooke, and Jamie come walking down the corridor to the waiting room where Nathan and Haley are standing, "Hey I just got your text, did the doctor say anything?" Lucas says as he walks up to his brother and sister-in-law.

Nathan sakes his head, "No not yet, the nurse just came into the chapel and said that the doctor will be out shortly with news on Dan."

"Momma is Grandpa Dan going to be ok?"

Haley looked down at the little boy in front of her and knew she couldn't lie to him, she squats down so she is eye level with him, "I really don't know buddy. We have to wait to hear what the doctor says."

Nathan taps Haley on her shoulder and nods his head to signal for her to look forward, when she does she see Dr. Thornton walking up to the five of them. She stands and grabs her husband's hand as she pulls her son into her side with her other hand. Brooke and Lucas both look to see the doctor coming too, and Brooke moves to put her hand on Lucas' arm to just let him know that she is here for him.

When the doctor finally reaches them he looks at the family before him and then speaks, "Um do you want to go somewhere private," he says looking down at the little boy.

"NO! I want to hear, momma please can I stay."

Haley looks down at her son and than over at Nathan as if to ask him what he thinks, he realizes that he can't shield his son from everything and nods his head at his wife. She looks back down and Jamie, "Ok sweetie. You can say whatever it is to all of us."

The doctor looks around at them and then sighs, "Ok. As we were in the middle of the surgery Dan's heart stopped but we were able to shock it and get it beating again, and then...."

Lucas interrupts, "Please just get to the point."

Dr. Thornton gulps the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry but Dan didn't make it."

Lucas can't help but to feel everything change in the moment the doctor finishes his sentence, yup this was another one of those moments that he is going to be able to point back to and say, _that's when it all changed_.


	10. Shattered

**A/N: So here it is, the long awaited update. And I mean LONG AWAITED. It has been over a year and half since I updated. I could give so many excuses but I'm not going to. What I will say is that I don't watch OTH anymore. It just isn't the same show at all, and not just because of Brucas, but because of everything. The show started out to be about two brothers but it got so far away from that. I watch the older seasons and I realize why I fell in love with this show in the first place and it makes me wish that they would have ended it a while ago when it was at the top of its game. I digress, so needless to say I lost inspiration for this story a while back and it has been really hard to find it again. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I had to get it done. This is dedicated to my BEST FRIEND Angie for her 25th birthday. She has begged me at least once a week fro the past year and half to update, so I have just for her. Like I said, this isn't my best writing ever, but it will do. I promise that the next chapter will be a great one, and I'm hoping that it isn't another year and half before it gets done.**

**Reminder: The story takes place right after the end of season 5, so when I'm writing this, in my head nothing that in s6/s7 ever took place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not on the characters in this story. They belong to OTH and creator Mark Schwahn, unfortunately.**

* * *

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
_Illusions of the sunlight_  
_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_  
_Love gone for so long_

It's been one month. One month since the winds shifted. One month since everything in Tree Hill changed forever. Exactly one month to the day, Dan Scott died. The funeral, well there wasn't really one at all. Dan was buried in the plot he had purchased for himself, right next to Keith, his brother; his brother that he murdered.

In the past month, life in Tree Hill has gone on without Dan Scott.

**Jamie **has been going through the motions of everyday life, while missing his best friend. Everyday he asks his parents if he can go visit his grandpa but they always come up with a reason why he can't. Other than that, he really doesn't talk to his parents or do much of anything, for he believes everyone around him is happy that his grandfather died, and he just doesn't understand why. His Aunt Brooke is the only one that he really talks to; he believes she is the only one that really understands him.

**Nathan **tries to act like his father's death has not affected him at all. He is 100% focused on his "comeback," practicing with Q everyday. Oddly enough, the one thing that his father used to control him is the only thing that helps Nathan escape from him now, basketball.

**Haley**, she has been a saint. Trying to be sympathetic to her son's feeling about the man she considered to be a monster, but at the same time trying to get her husband to share his feelings with her. It is not like Nathan has shut down like before, but she can tell that his father's death is bothering him. Not sure as to what she can really do, she just makes sure that both her son and husband know that she is there for them for whatever they need.

**Peyton**, well Dan's death didn't have that big of an effect on Peyton. She wanted to be there for Lucas but ultimately decided that it wasn't her place, and that it would be detrimental to the promise she made herself to move on from the brooding blonde boy. So instead she has focused on work, Mia's new album, and also on dating again.

**Lucas**, well according to Lucas nothing has changed at all. To him, Dan died the day he pulled that trigger in the hallway of Tree Hill High, and killed the only father he had ever known. He started a book tour for The Comet, but the book was a complete failure. So he returned home to Tree Hill and has been trying to write for the past couple weeks. He has been spending a lot of time with Brooke, who keeps trying to get him to reveal his true feelings about his "father's" death. But he is determined to convince her, to no avail, that the death means absolutely nothing to him.

And **Brooke **has been Brooke, helping everyone but herself. She takes Jamie at least once week and tries to makes things better for the little boy she loves so much because she hates to see him in pain. She has been helping Haley with anything and everything, especially Nathan. No matter how much Nathan likes to pretend that his father's death has not affected him, Brooke knows it's a lie because she knows she would act the same way if Victoria died, but inside it would be eating her up. She likes to think that she is making progress with him. On the Peyton front, she has been helping her best friend move on from her other best friend by setting her up on blind dates. After a couple bad ones, finally one worked out and Peyton and Julian seem to really like each other. She is genuinely happy for her best friend. Lucas on the other hand is a complete different story. She knows that out of everyone, Lucas was the one most affected by Dan's death. She has been trying to get him to talk about it but he just keeps on insisting that he is completely fine, so she lets it go, for the time being. Lucas and her have been spending a lot of time together in the past month, well expect for the week he went away on the book tour. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was really bummed at the prospect of Lucas being away for at least 2 to 3 months, and a part of her was somewhat happy and relieved when the tour was cancelled. She is kind of scared of how dependant on Lucas she has become, it eerily reminds her of the end of their junior year of high school. Yet at the same time, it feels natural, talking and hanging out with Lucas, its home.

After a month of focusing on everyone else, she has taken the day off, today is about her. Today is the day she hears from the adoption agency about whether or not she has been approved for adoption. Shortly after Angie left, she got a call from the agency, telling her that they were highly impressed by the whole Angie situation and that they decided to review her application again.

Brooke stands in her kitchen cleaning the counter tops trying not to focus on the knot in the pit of her stomach. She has been dreading and looking forward to this day for the past 3 weeks or so. She has not told anyone, not even Lucas or Peyton, about the agency giving her a second look. She just wants to be by herself when they call, and if it's a yes she can call everyone and tell them but if it's a no she can sit by herself all day, be sad, and then get over it, and go back to being the Brooke everyone knows and loves. However, her plan doesn't last for long when there is a knock at her door. She sighs heavily, she really did not want to be bothered today, then in a cheery voice yells, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Lucas. "Hey you!"

Brooke puts on a fake smile, "Oh hey."

Lucas realizes that Brooke is not ready to go out, "You forgot didn't you?"

Brooke looks confused, "Forgot what?"

"We are suppose to pick Jamie up from school and take him to the zoo because he has a half day."

She closes her eyes and sighs, "SHIT! Yeah I completely forgot."

"Well we have a little bit of time. You can go get ready, just don't take the normal 'Brooke' time to get ready." Lucas smiles at her letting her know that he is joking around, kind of.

Brooke sighs again, "I can't do it today Lucas, I have to be here for the pho…" She stops herself, remembering that she doesn't want to him to know about the adoption agency calling.

Lucas looks at her confused, "You have to be here for what?"

Brooke thinks fast, "For the phone call. I'm expecting a phone call from my lawyers regarding Clothes Over Bro's. I'm trying to get my mom's name taken off of anything and everything to do with the company."

"Oh, well can't they just call your cell phone?"

"Sure, but I have papers and stuff here that I'll probably have to go through when they call. I just feel really bad for canceling on Jamie, I mean he has already been through so much."

"Brooke its fine. I can pick him up and explain the situation to him, he'll understand."

"You really think so?" She really does feel bad about canceling and letting Jamie down, but she has to be at home for when the agency calls. Sure she could get her calls transferred to her cell but she wants to be alone when she gets the news.

Lucas can tell Brooke is really upset. He knows how much she has been there for Jamie, and in fact all of them, this past month. He just wishes he could give back as much as she has given him. "Yeah, I think so. Don't worry about it okay?"

She nods, "Okay." Brooke's mind wonders off when she realizes the time. 11:30, they should have called by now.

Lucas can tell something else is on Brooke's mind, "Hey what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

He breaks her out of her thoughts, "What?… oh nothing. I'm just hoping that I can finally rid my company of anything to do with my mother."

Lucas knowing she isn't being truly honest decides to let it go, for now, "I'm sure everything will work out, but I better get going if I'm gonna get Jamie on time."

"Okay, again, tell him I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to him."

"I will." He starts to walk toward the door but turns back around, "Hey, call me if you need anything."

She smiles, "Count on it."

Just as he is about to open the door to walk out Brooke's phone rings. Forgetting that Lucas is even there she rushes toward the receiver by the stairs and answers the phone, "Hello?"

Lucas was about to leave anyway but when hears the nervousness in Brooke's voice when she answers the phone he decides that maybe he should wait around just a little longer.

"Yes this is she. Yes… thank you." Lucas notices Brooke's face become somewhat hopeful and just as fast her face falls and she almost goes pale instantly. Her voice is now shaky like she is trying to hold back tears, "…. no, no its fine, I understand. Ok I will. Bye."

She hangs up the phone, not even knowing what to think at all. How can they say no? They once again said what an amazing job she did with Angie, and she really thought that meant they were going to say yes. But then they said that the single parent household and the business of her career just weren't "conducive" for a child right now. She just wants to break down and cry, and tears start to fall down her face. Then she feels someone's hands on her shoulders, which makes her jump slightly. She turns around, and that's when she realizes that Lucas never left. Without any words she falls into his arms and starts sobbing.

Lucas is really confused, but also realizes that Brooke just needs to cry right now, not talk. He walks her over the couch with her in his arms and just holds her tight while they sit, kind of like she did for him on the river court the night he admitted to his heart condition.

After a couple minutes Brooke sits up and starts to wipe her tears, "I'm sorry, you much think I'm crazy."

"No, I think that you are a woman who just got a really upsetting phone call. That wasn't your lawyer, right?"

She puts her head down and shakes it a little.

"And it wasn't your lawyers call that you were waiting for, was it?"

She shakes her head again.

"Ok so who was that who got you so upset?"

She thinks of lying to him, because after all she feels like a failure, but she realizes that she can't and most of all she doesn't want to, she wants someone to be there for her for once. "It was the adoption agency."

Lucas immediately panics, "Oh my God, is it Angie? Did the operation fail?"

Brooke immediately puts his fears at rest, "NO, no Angie's fine. At least I think so."

He takes the breath he was holding in, "Oh okay, good…. But then why did they call?"

"They called me about 3 weeks ago and said since I did such a great job with Angie, they were going to review my application again. Give me another chance."

"Brooke that's great!" Then he remembers that Brooke was just crying on his shoulder for the past couple minutes, and realizes that it isn't so great. "Oh wait, the phone call, it wasn't so great was it?"

Brooke just shakes her head and tears start to form in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry. But I don't understand, if they know that you can be a great parent because of everything you did for Angie, then why would they say no?"

"They said that my lifestyle isn't 'conducive' for a child."

"What!?! But they know that you put Angie above anything and everything while she was here, don't they know that you would do that and more for your own child?"

Now she is getting more upset, and somewhat angry. She stands up and walks toward the kitchen, "I DON'T KNOW LUCAS!"

He gets up and walks slowly towards her, "Ok, I'm sorry. I just think that its ridiculous."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm must soo UGH!"

"Its fine. Come here." He takes her in his arms and hugs here as tight as he can.

"Wait Jamie."

"Crap. Hold on." Lucas pulls out his phone and presses a button. "Hey Skills, its me…. Good. Look I was suppose to pick Jamie up from school, well now, but something came up and I can't get away." Brooke is in front of him shaking her head and mouthing 'no'. "Yeah…. Are you sure its fine?… Ok, great. Thank you so much…. Ok, I'll talk to you later." He hangs up the phone.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Brooke, its fine, he'll have fun with Skills. Besides you need me right now."

"Thank you. I thought I'd want to be alone, which is why I didn't tell anyone, but now that you are hear, I don't want you to leave."

"Then I won't, I'll be hear until you kick me out."

She smiles a little, "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Well lucky for me, you'll never have to find out" They both smile and look into each other's eyes, and both realize that they truly wouldn't know what to do without the other. They have helped each other through some of the worst times in their lives, and can't imagine going through anything without the other. Their gaze is getting a little intense, oddly Lucas is the first to break it, "So what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the next step in getting you a child?"

Brooke seems really surprised by this, "Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Brooke for months you've been thinking about having a child, you must have thought about the ways in which to go about it."

"I did but I was just so sure I would be able to adopt. But I guess people are right and money can't buy everything."

"So forget about the stupid adoption agency, what are your other options?"

"Well there is always a sperm bank. I mean I've read a lot about them and that is what a lot of single mothers do."

"So what, you go and you pick out some random guy and they inject you with his sperm?"

"Basically."

"Sounds so impersonal."

"I mean women do it all the time. Well either that or they use a friend's, but its usually a gay friend or something. And being in the fashion industry you'd think I'd have a lot of close gay friends, but oddly enough, I don't." She looks at Lucas and she can tell he is thinking deeply. "What are you thinking? You know a gay guy?"

"No, but I do know a guy who might be able to help you out."

Brooke looks at him confused, "Who?"

Lucas looks really hesitant but figures he might as well put it out there, "Me."


End file.
